


You have to let me go

by angelwiththebluebox



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [28]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, FebuWhump2021, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Whump, im so sorrry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwiththebluebox/pseuds/angelwiththebluebox
Summary: nicky gets badly injured on a mission, and it doesnt heal
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140539
Kudos: 26





	You have to let me go

Nicky normally didn’t worry about injuries. It came with being immortal. 

It hurt at first, and then it healed, and all was good. 

But not this time. 

Something changed in the five seconds it took for the bullets to tear through his chest, leaving him bleeding on the ground. 

“Nicky! Nicolo!” Joe runs over to him, and falls down next to him. 

Nicky reaches up and takes Joe’s hand. 

“You’re still bleeding, why are you still bleeding?” Joe exclaims, panic evident in his voice. 

“Yusuf.” Nicky coughs, blood dribbling down his chin. Joe shifts, sitting so Nicky’s head is in his lap. 

“No, Nicolo, please, don’t leave.” Joe cries. 

Nicky manages a soft smile. “You have to let me go, Yusuf.”

“I don’t want to. I don’t want you to leave.” Tears fall down Joe’s face, and Nicky reaches up and shakily brushes them away. 

“I’m sorry, Joe. I love you.” Nicky exhales, the pain growing stronger and stronger. 

“Nicolo.” Joe sobs. “I love you too.” 

Nicky takes in his last breath, before going still, his eyes glazing over. 

Joe cries out, hugging Nicky closer to him, repeating over and over again.

_ I love you I love you I love you.  _

**Author's Note:**

> im very sorry, both for the length and the ending
> 
> come yell at me on tumblr @ angelwiththeblue-box
> 
> xx


End file.
